Motorcity (TV series)
Motorcity is an American animated television series created and directed by Chris Prynoski. It is produced by Titmouse, Inc. and Disney Television Animation. The series premiered on April 30, 2012 on Disney XD. The series ended on January 7, 2013, without going into reruns. During Momocon 2013, there was slight discussion about both Motorcity being on Adult Swim's (formerly Cartoon Network's) Toonami block. However, fans were told that at the time they could not afford either show, partially due to having secured the rights to air One Piece and IGPX, Motorcity being owned by their competitor, as well as the preparation for the TOM 5 rebranding that occured in April 2013. The production company, Titmouse, attepmted to obtain the IP rights to Motorcity, back from Disney, in hope to bring the show back, as well as Megas XLR. Since the last official mention of the topic in April 2013, it is currently unknown what became of it or what network both shows would air on, albeit presumably Adult Swim. Synopsis The series is set in a fictional, futuristic Detroit, called Detroit Deluxe, which is an elevated metropolis built over the old Detroit. It is owned by evil billionaire Abraham Kane (Mark Hamill). Ruling the citizens under strict laws, and banning personal freedoms including automobile transportation, Kane now faces one last obstacle: a group of hot-rod wielding rebels who call themselves the Burners. Led by Mike Chilton (Reid Scott), the Burners rise to stop Kane from conquering Detroit’s last oasis of freedom—an underground refuge dubbed Motorcity. Characters Main Cast * Mike Chilton (Reid Scott) * Julie Kane (Kate Micucci) * Chuck (Nate Torrence) * Dutch Gordy ( Kel Mitchell) * Texas ' (Jess Harnell) Antagonists * 'Abraham Kane (Mark Hamill) * Tooley (Jim Breuer) * The Duke of Detroit (Dee Snider) * Kaia (Laraine Newman) * Red Recurring Characters * Jacob (Brian Doyle-Murray) * R.O.T.H. * Claire (Dana Davis) Guest Stars * Dr. Hudson (Jim Cummings) * Darr Gordy Trivia *Burnercity & Undercity Overdrive were 2 names being considered if Disney couldn't get the rights to the name "Motorcity" Revival On April 29, 2013 crew member George Krstic posted a tweet that the studio Titmouse, Inc. was having a meeting on bringing back Motorcity and Megas XLR. The lack of news regarding Motorcity's future may also have to do with the series beign revived. In an interview with Chris Pyrnoski, he stated that he would refrain from revealing more information unless he was otherwise unable to continue his show. On that note, Toonami currently airs Star Wars: The Clone Wars despite being owned by Disney. The rights to air the series may hint at more feasibility to air Motorcity on the block, be it premieres or reruns, so long as the scheule permits. Similarly, TeenNick's block "The 90's Are All That," dedicated to airing Nickelodeon programs from the 1990's, has been able to air the series "Doug" even though Disney technically still owns the rights to the show. Video Game Motorcity: Drive is a six-level, 3D racing, shooter game. In the game, Mike and Chuck are attempt to outrun and destroy Kane’s evil bots. Players take control of Mutt, while manning weapons like the Gatling laser, Plasma Blaster or Pulse Bomb (skilled players will be able to unlock special bonus weapons). The Motorcity: Drive App is available for free from the App Store on iPhone, iPad and iPod touch or at iTunes.com/AppStore, and online at DisneyXD.com. See also * List of Motorcity Episodes Promotional Art Category:Motorcity